


街灯

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 站街梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 光急需要钱，自暴自弃地在街灯下来回行走打算出卖自己。他没有抱持任何期待，然而一台豪华的轿车在他面前停了下来。*阿光站街梗注意，不能接受就不要看喔>WO*CP 爱梅光
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	街灯

石板路面还有些潮湿，在昏黄的灯光下反射出点点光辉。然而对比起这些许的光，这里的街道可以说是阴暗无比。这是当然的，毕竟这里远离繁华的主要街道，只有不怎么富裕的工人们才居住在这里。灯光照耀这安静的街道，上一个匆匆路过此处的人是一名提著篮子的中年妇女。她满脸倦容，手上戴著厚厚的茧。这大概是某个织厂的女工，篮子里面是给她孩子的硬面包。远一点的街道上面要稍稍热闹一些，几名穿著暴露的女人三两聚集，或许抽著烟或许按压著已经饥饿许久的肚子。而更远一点的方向，从那里可以闻到海水的咸味与腥味，一些身上还有著机油的工人抓著酒瓶而来。他们会与那些女人谈好价格，可能是一点零星的钱，又或者是几个面包。好一点的人或许会跟著女人回到休息的地方，那里有不怎么干净的床铺，还会发出古怪的声响。但是不管怎么说，那好歹是个栖身之所。而差一点的可能就只是走到巷子的深处，靠著脏污的巷子与已经失去了色彩的广告，依偎著冰冷的石阶就这么度过。

青年快速地走过了几个有喘息声音的巷子，犹犹豫豫地在昏黄路灯底下来回踱步。他身上的衣服破旧也不怎么干净，看著就是干了一天活的那种模样。而他也确实是如此，在连轴转地上了几天班以后几乎累到不行。比起深夜在这样的街道上行走，光其实更希望能够回到自己的屋子里好好睡一觉。但是现在的他不行，所有的积蓄都拿出来也买不了足够的药。想起了那些躺在床上不知道为什么失去意识的朋友，光就觉得自己应该做什么。他其实原本并没有想到这一步，然而或许是过于疲惫又实在是拿不出钱。在听见了路过工人那些污言秽语之后，他突然想到了这么一点可能。

他在路灯底下站定。先前几条街上，那些原本还围著他的女性知道他没钱以后那是退的比谁都快。而就算有的表示可以收容他一晚，光也是摇头拒绝。他不好让人知道他是来“抢生意”，而不是试试看能不能够赚上这么一点钱。他觉得自己蠢得不行，一方面又希望自己能被什么人看上，一方面又并不希望被谁看上。他彷佛站在悬崖的边上，只要往前一步踏过某种界线，似乎以后就无法回头。可悲的是，他甚至不知道自己这么做能卖上多少钱。

他的脑子里面杂乱的思绪飞奔，除了他并不擅长取悦人的方法之外，就是想起了许多听著就很恐怖的传说。他听说过有些人喜欢非常残暴的玩法，所以比起女人会更喜欢男人，特别是强壮的男人。而除了疼痛之外，他也有些害怕自己要是过于疲惫直接睡了过去，这还能不能拿钱？或许能，又或许不能。他在路灯底下来回走动，廉价的皮鞋踩著石板上的积水，发出了细小的水花声与脚步声。光呼出了一口气，今天晚上是真的很冷。白色的雾气从他口中冒出，微妙地让他想到了以前听过的一些鬼故事。

他摇摇头，今晚已经够累了，他不太需要这些恐怖的幻想来保持精神。而过了不知道多久，气温又再次下降，雾也慢慢在这样的小街道上弥漫开来。光听见了汽车的声音，那是新颖而高级的玩意儿。一辆纯黑的车在他的面前停了下来，他下意识地退后了一步以免蹭脏了车还要被人骂。他期望对方只是来问路的，这样赶紧把人送走以后他又可以继续等著不知道什么时候来到的顾客。他并不认为这会是自己的顾客，毕竟那些大老爷们如果想要玩什么，那根本不用在街上找人。而如果要到街上找的……那就实在是令人担忧了。他听过这样的传说，故事的开头大抵都有一辆华美漆黑的轿车，而故事的结尾则是被抛弃在路上的尸体。他上次听到的版本是哪一个来著？好像是可怜皮包骨的少年，冰冷地躺在垃圾堆里面，身上满是伤痕。警察来了又走了，没人知道他们查了什么，又是否有人会付出代价。

「你在这里做什么？」

摇下来的驾驶座车窗后面是一个青年，从打开的车窗里面传出了好闻的香水味。那不是廉价的香水气息，不是花的味道但光也分辨不出这是什么其他的味道。他只能说，这闻起来是非常高级的香水味。青年看著比他大，深褐色的半长发微卷，前额又落下了一撮白发。金色的眼睛藏在眼镜的后面，但是光微妙地觉得这人似乎不需要眼镜。对方不耐烦地又重复了一次自己的话语，光吞吞吐吐地不知道自己该回答什么。这要是别人或许就会趴在车窗上，尽管知道大概也没可能，却还是暗示著能够给老爷带来一些特殊的服务。然而光只是反问对方需要什么，如果需要指路的话他可以帮忙。

「多少钱？」

对方似乎是懒得和他在这方面多做交谈，直接抛出了最直接的话语。光涨红了脸，面对这样过份直接的话语他实在不好意思开口。于是在车内人看来，年轻的工人脸上带了点红晕，天蓝色的眼睛在昏黄的灯光下闪耀，就像是放在黑色天鹅绒上的宝石一般。但是说起来这宝石也太脏了点，身上都还有著肮脏的油渍，看著就是从事最低下工作。他的外套薄得可怜，看著就不像是有什么御寒能力。不过这一切都先放著了，男人打开了车锁，偏头示意对方直接上车。而就像是怕对方傻得都不懂这份暗示，对方又补了一句。

「上来吧。」

光吞了吞口水，他知道自己如果上车了大概就没有回头路。但是他有什么回头路可言呢？多份打工的薪水都不够用，他的朋友们正需要他的帮助。他又想了那几乎终年昏暗的房间，并排的房间，从墙缝与窗缝漏进来的冷风。烧得几乎到了尽头的蜡烛在黑暗中摇曳烛火，不怎么好的木柴与煤是他们唯一的取暖手段。这个时间点琳应该正在照顾其他人，小心地点起了炉火开始煮起麦片粥。小小的少女才加入这个家庭没有多久，就因为这诡异的病症必需要学著照顾其他人。光对她很放心，而与此同时也明白自己身上的责任有多大。他愿意出卖自己，可不希望看见女孩为了他们而将自己贩卖。

他爬上了车，轿车因为他的体重稍稍晃动又回覆平静。他没有问对方把自己载去哪里，只是紧张地看著自己放在腿上的手。这双手比起从前要显得粗糙许多，在这里他找不到任何像样的工作，只能够从事最简单而粗重的工作。这样的工作赚不了多少钱，光是裹腹就已经让人足够筋疲力竭。想到这里，他的目光下意识地移向了前方的驾驶座。男人不发一语，只是安静的开车。光的注意力不免放在了那个男人身上，刚刚在车窗旁边他才看过，对方穿著合身的三件套，领带上面还有著金色带钻的领带夹。他的手腕上有一只手表，出乎光意料之外的那手表看著挺旧的，而且比起对方这身行头看来似乎……不那么奢侈。那看起来更像是某个值得纪念的礼物，才辈这样长久而珍藏地戴著。

蓝色的眼睛偷偷摸摸的游移，在看到倒后镜的时候光几乎下意识地要蹦起来。那金色的眼睛似乎安静地打量他，又或者只是刚好在看路而已。光强迫自己把目光放在旁边快速掠过的风景，好让自己不因为对方那眼神而心慌。路灯快速地晃过，接到也开始明亮繁华起来。在之前他走神的时候这辆车就已经从原本破旧的街道上离开，转入了繁华大道。几个百货公司虽说已经关上了门，但是透过灯光还是可以看见里面美丽的产品。街上的人们穿著得体的服装，在这个街角甚至不会有乞丐出现。穿著漂亮制服的警察站在了街边，目光锐利地四处打量。过了一会儿，车子似乎开到了目的地。

光以为自己会到一间酒店什么的，却是停到了一排屋子前。光稍稍松了一口气，现在的他要是走在华丽酒店的大厅，他反而要很难受了。毕竟像是他现在这样装扮与身份，一进去想必会吸引大量的目光。他觉得自己如果承受了那样的目光可能会转头想要逃跑，又或许会顶著那样古怪而嘲笑的目光忍下来。像是这样看著比较普通的屋子，倒是让光放松了许多。然而在他进入了那屋子里面，他才意识到自己的想法有多么简单。这屋子只是看上去比较没有那么华美锐利，内里却不一般。深色的地毯被整理得干净，而旁边裸露出的木地板也明显被好好整理过。在挂在墙壁上的壁灯照耀下隐隐约约反射出温和的光辉，男人虽说是刚回来，屋子里面已经点起了炉火。从桌上摆放的餐点来看，似乎才做好没有多久。

「你，去洗澡。」男人说著，把自己的西装随意脱下披在一旁的深色皮椅上。男人的动作随意而优雅，明明只是这样简单地脱著衣服，却让光几乎移不开视线。苍白的手把西装放好后又开始解著领带，在注意到阿光没有动作以后金色的眼睛缓缓扫过他。

「我不知道浴室在哪里……」光有些局促地说著，对方皱了皱眉头倒是没有说出什么难听的话。不知道为什么，尽管这个男人在自己面前没说过多少话，光却总觉得对方会骂自己。男人并没有骂他，只是偏头又用下巴指了某个方向。光这时候才注意到，就在不远处有一扇半开的门。他三步并两步地冲了过去，里面甚至已经放好了热水，还有成套的洗漱用品。光正犹豫著能不能用这些东西，对方却似乎明白了他的犹豫慢慢走了过来。

「柜子里有新的。」对方这么说著，似乎很不耐烦的模样。光只能连忙点头，下意识地就想要关门开始洗澡，然而这门却是给对方用脚给抵住了。  
「你……？」光不明白地看著对方，不明白为什么对方要用脚抵著门。只见对方嘴角微微上扬，这是光第一次看见这人笑出来的模样。  
「这也算是表演的一部份吧？」

啊……

光的脸马上红了起来。虽然很明显今晚这人就买下自己，但是要说表演的一部份什么的……对于光来说，这也实在太过刺激。他听过最多的污言秽语，是码头工人们的对谈。那些人说得最多的都是这类的话题，白花花的女人躯体，又或者是廉价的连衣服都不必脱的妓女。他们下流地评价那些女人们的身体，说起自己的大手可以随意揉捏那些女人身上的每一个部位。光总是对这样的话语感到不适，特别是在他们相约去上某一个女人的时候。他平日无奈的贫穷在这样的时间点就是最好的盾牌，所有人都知道他必须要养起一大家子，手头里面丁点快活的钱都抠不出来。但也因为如此，光并不知道自己这时候该做些什么。

当然，他也不相信那些手上拿著酒与面包就可以换来一场性爱的人会遇到什么。那些人说得最多的都是直接肏入某人温暖的身体，至于其他东西也就没有了。他们是听说在比较高级的地方，人们不会马上就进行到肉贴肉的那一步。但是那些与他们这些码头工人又有什么关系呢？光心底有些委屈，这什么表演的一部分。男人脱起衣服来都比他脱衣服好看多了！要说起脱衣服，他除了自己快速地把那些衣服扯下来也不会别的了。他不想要拙劣地模仿男人的手段，毕竟如果真这么做，估计会显得可笑无比。他只能故做轻松地把自己身上的拉炼与扣子解开，一点点在明亮的灯光下剥开自己的衣服。

男人轻松地靠在墙上看他脱去衣服，并没有多做评价也没有讽刺的语调。光稍稍松了一口气，却又因为自己全裸出现在对方面前感到不好意思。他稍稍后退，在对方的要求下全裸地用起那些洗漱用品。等把脸部清理完毕以后，就是身躯了。这里并没有肥皂，而是装在漂亮瓷瓶里面带著香味的沐浴乳。

「洗干净点，我可不想要一个臭烘烘的人爬上我的床。」男人说著，这样的话语听著该是充满嫌弃与鄙夷，然而光却从里面听出了别的感觉。他总觉得这样的话语好像曾听谁说过，某个他曾经很亲密的人。但是他想不起来了，在两年前他来到这个城市的时候就是这样。他嘴上说著是，开始故意多用了不少那些沐浴乳。沐浴乳擦过身体的感觉很好，没有粗劣肥皂洗完以后带来的不适。光已经忘了表演这么回事，只是认认真真地清理自己。反正他也不会这样的表演，也只能顺其自然。

在男人眼中看到的景象就是那样。年轻的工人浑身赤裸地坐在了白瓷浴缸的边上，双手捧著白色的沐浴乳在身上游移。青年的身上有些许伤痕，但是这并不会破坏这具肉体的美。浅色的乳粒在青年形状姣好的胸肌上突起， 被泡沫遮掩就像是被海浪拍打的贝壳。只是那处并没有贝壳那般坚硬，虽然硬挺了起来，入手大概也十分柔软可口。青年并没有在乳粒上面多做文章，毕竟那生涩的手段就不是擅长于此道之人。在简单清洗上半身后，青年的手转而往下碰触。青年看著干净而形状还不错的性器半勃起，男人笑著出声询问对方是不是每一次洗澡都会勃起？然后他看著那青年愣住，随后快速地摇头，就像是要把身上雨水抖落的小狗一般。青年看著他，已经有些红又湿的眼睛就像是雨后晴空，那嘴巴开阖了好一会儿，却不知道该说些什么来辩驳。青年最后放弃了辩驳，首相是发烫一样不敢碰触自己的性器。而这时候男人走了过去，居高临下地看著对方。

「这可是待会儿你要取悦我的东西吧？不洗干净怎么行？」

对方的话语让光有些迷茫，一瞬间他开始思考对方这意思难道今晚上位的是他？然而这样的短暂幻想一下子就被彻底打碎，对方就像是知道了他想些什么一样把手盖了上去。

「这可是交易的一部份吧？你该不会以为这是什么路边廉价的买春？我只肏完这个洞就算了？」

男人靠在耳边的吐息与话语都让光不知所措，过于羞涩的他原本洗澡的步骤被打乱了以后也不知道该怎么做，只好在男人一个命令一个动作的指令下双手撑在浴缸边，背对著男人打开了自己的腿。然而男人还不满意，催促著他赶快把后面的肉穴也给洗干净。光不好意思地说，自己在之前就洗过了。但是这话语换来的不是仁慈，而是狠狠地拍了拍他的屁股。这就像是不听话的孩子被教育了一般，光有那么瞬间脑袋空白。他有些委屈地想著自己真的洗过了，躲在无人看到的地方偷偷拿著冷水来清洗后面。然而男人就是要他重新洗一次，就在这个浴室里面。他不得不伸手去戳弄自己的后穴，这怪异的感觉让他好几次想要放弃，抓著已经在地板上的衣服跑出去。但是这不可能，男人所站的位置已经很好地把他的逃离路线封闭，何况他如果跑了那么就不可能获得相应的报酬了。

光开始咬牙忍受自己的手指挤进自己身体的古怪感觉，他的后穴本来就不是为了这样的目的存在，自然开始排斥。他姿势别扭地想办法开拓自己的身体，渐渐地开始感到不耐烦。光的动作开始有些粗暴起来，觉得反正这样的后穴被怎么对待好像也都无所谓。然而那男人制止了他对自己的粗暴行为，嘴里嫌弃手上的动作却很轻。他把光的手拉出了他的后穴，让他又变回原本双手撑在浴缸旁边趴著的姿态。

「真是的……简直就像是要给小狗洗澡一样。」男人说著，开始接手了清理的过程。男人并不是一开始就摸向后穴与下体，这让光的呼吸稍稍放松了一些。然而这抚摸清洗著身体的举动也点起了火焰，他感受到对方手上捧著沐浴乳，滑过他胸膛的时候用指尖拨弄了一下他的乳首。一开始他还以为对方只是碰巧滑过去，然而之后被特意用指尖玩弄的动作让他明白对方就是故意的。被包裹在泡沫里面的乳首敏感突起，乳孔被搔刮又被抹上了更多的泡沫。然而就在光以为对方会继续玩弄这里的时候，那双手又下去了。绕过了结实的腹部，一路到底下敏感的部位。对方仔细地洗著光的性器，就好像如他所说这也是他待会而要玩弄的部位一样。光突然有些委屈，这根本不是什么待会儿要玩弄，而是现在他的性器就已经被人抓在手心里把玩。他有些想要让自己的性器争点气，别这么一下子就跟人家投降。然而事实上就是小光不争气，被对方以清洗的名义摸了两下就硬了起来。

光感觉到对方已经贴了上来，上好的衣服磨蹭著他的后背。然而正因为如此他更明白，对方除了衣服被泡沫与水沾湿外，可以算是衣冠楚楚。在对方随意把玩下光的性器就大了起来，而这时候对方稍稍换了个位置，开始把手伸入了光的后穴。有那么一刻，光的呼吸彷佛停止。自己清理后穴跟别人的手指插进来还是有本质的区别，一些他原本不敢碰的区域被别人直闯而入，夹带著大量的肥皂泡沫。

「还挺干净，你是真有好好洗。」对方的语调轻柔，好像在说什么很平常的话语。光才想开口说些什么，就被对方用手指顶得失去说话能力，只知道双腿绷紧避免自己倒下去。然而这样双腿绷紧似乎也给对方造成了一定的困扰，对方拍著他的屁股，不客气地叫他放松。于是光又只能委屈地放松自己，忍耐被开拓的怪异感觉。而更让光有些说不出口的是，如果那只是纯粹的痛苦，又或者是让人想要呕吐的感觉这或许还好。尽管很不舒服，但是他彷佛可以抱持著某种诡异的情感，维护著自己那或许可以说是自尊或者坚持的什么东西。对方的手并没有很轻柔，并不是上来就带著体贴。那开拓他肉穴的手有些强硬，直接往深处钻去。但是那手又不会过份粗暴，指节微微弯曲，快速地探索著光的体内。那就像是熟悉他体内每一个欢愉的点一样在他体内点火，在确认了他被火点著以后又开始趋向于温柔。

光的脑袋晕呼呼地，这样的快感他是真的不曾经历过。至少在他的记忆里面，他没有过这样的快感。而更让他羞耻的是，这本该是没有经历过情欲的身躯很快就配合地起了反应。他先前那种粗糙的开拓手段弄不开的后穴，在对方触摸下一下子就软了下来，还像张小嘴一样地咬著对方不放。

「……一次了吧？」

对方说了些什么，光并没有听清楚。而等他听明白以后他又是有些不高兴。对方问他是不是已经不是第一次出来卖，这屁股怎么咬人咬得那么紧。一般来说，光根本不会为了别人说他什么就起反应。在码头工作的时候他见过太多人，就连在他好心收养一些孩子的时候也被人骂过是不是打算弄些免费的婊子来操。他不会因为别人故意的恶言恶语而伤心，能伤到他的从来不是这些。男人的话语要说是伤害，或许有一些，但是光其特地明白自己更多的是一种说不上来的委屈。他自己都不明白自己委屈什么，这人既然是嫖客，那么根本也不该管他今天是不是第一次出来卖。他的沉默被对方误以为是某种回答，那手少了之前一点点的温柔，似乎有些急躁粗暴起来，最后干脆地拔了出去，而在对方拔出去后，光甚至可以感觉到沐浴液从自己的后穴流下，彷佛刚刚已经被操了一遍。

男人不再多说话，只是沉默地拿著淋浴的东西把他身上的肥皂清洗干净。随后抽了一条洁白的浴巾，把他这么裹著就推了出去。光就这样被推到了卧室里面，对方似乎没有洗澡的打算，但是就算对方不洗澡也比他原本的模样要干净得多。他怀疑像是对方这样身份的人，大概一天都不会碰到什么脏东西。和他们这些出卖劳力，一箱一箱地将货物从船上背下来的人相比，这男人大概一天都是坐在办公桌前，处理那些光看就让人脑壳疼的文件。

光进入了一个很符合男人气质的卧室。这句话说著有些奇怪，确实是他的真实想法。那卧室整洁没有多馀的装饰，然而仔细看却可以看出隐藏在细节里面的奢华。就比方那放在床头的时钟，光很明白那并不是自己的消费水平能买得起的东西。然而那和他看过的一些人习惯的炫富手段又有不同，那东西只是安静地融入了整个房间，并没有过份夸耀它的价值。男人把他推倒在床上，这样舒服的床几乎让光一秒睡去。能不要这样睡去的还是因为他的小光仍有些硬挺，被挑起的情欲让他没办法那么快入睡而已。

然后，他看见那个男人在他的面前脱去了衣服。男人先前脱西装外套的时候就已经让光惊艳了一次，而现在那退下沾湿了的衬衫的举动显得更加色情。有那么瞬间，光都不明白自己是买人的那方还是被买的那方。他不敢这样和男人说，不敢这样褒奖那可以说是色情表演一般的脱衣秀。他微妙地明白，如果自己真这么说了那下场绝对很惨。他看著男人用修长的手指把扣子拨开，直接把高级的衬衫随意丢在地上。那手放到了皮带上面，正碰触著金色的扣环。然而就是这时候男人停下了动作，以眼神示意光应该来负责帮他把这衣服脱去。

光吞了吞口水，对于自己的加入感到有些迟疑。这迟疑不过一秒，他的手已经放在了对方的皮扣上。和他蜜色的皮肤相比，对方的身躯要苍白冰冷的多。他深呼吸一口气，原本只是想要让自己冷静下来的举动，却是满满地吸入了对方身上残馀的香水气息。光的脑子有些懵，这样的情况在今天也不是第一次了。他小心地解开了那皮带扣，把皮带抽掉放到了一边，随后又小心地去脱掉对方的裤子。

那裤子很简单地滑落了下来，而在此时那藏在内裤底下勃起的性器也出现在光的眼前。那是一个即使隔著内裤也明白绝对不容小看的巨物，光开始担心自己的屁股到底能不能吃下这东西。对方又继续催促了一下，光连忙把手放到了那内裤上，轻轻地把这最后一条裤子给扯了下来。扯落内裤的时候里面的肉棒弹跳，又或许是因为光靠得太近，直接打到了他的脸上。对方挑了挑眉毛，虽然没有说什么但是光总觉得自己能够明白对方的意思。那似乎是无声的话语，说著他怎么就靠得那么近了。男人的性器勃起，直接在光的嘴唇上面滑过。老实说光想过这样的场景，在下定决心自己要透过这样方法至少赚一笔钱的时候就已经明白会遇到什么样的事情。在他幻想中那可能是肮脏恶臭的阴茎，毕竟他也没想过怎么样的男人不去买廉价的妓女要转而来买他。如果对方真这么把那些污秽的东西放到自己的面前，他一直担心自己会当场吐出来然后损失一个顾客。

然而事实上是，他并不排斥现在戳在自己嘴唇上的东西。那东西有对方淡淡的体味，并不会很难闻至少对光来说没那么恶心。他小心地张开了嘴，用舌头舔著对方的柱头顶端，然后小心地含著那个性器。光意外地觉得自己很有天赋，虽然这种会舔男人性器的天赋要了也没啥用。但是他彷佛明白自己该怎么取悦这个男人。他小心地用舌头快速地在对方的顶端上滑动，手也伸了过去抚摸对方紧绷的腹部肌肉与底下的囊袋。在对方把手按到自己头上的时候，光甚至没有意识到自己该警惕这可能是个危险的举动。他安分地张著嘴，任由对方开始逐渐掌握了节奏缓慢操著自己的嘴巴。

他的嘴巴彷佛成为了一个性器，很好地接受著对方的进出。他并不能理解这是为什么，只是在该动作舌头的时候明白自己该怎么舔，又或者怎么用手来抚摸对方的身躯。他可以感觉到好几次对方的手指似乎收紧了力道，似乎是想要扯著他的头发蛮干一场。然而每一次的进出对方都没有伤害到他，尽管嘴上还是冷嘲热讽，动作却是意外的轻柔。只是这轻柔也是有限度的，每当光想要说什么开始躲藏往后退，这手就会把他固定在原地，不让他后退也不让他说话，只是固执地操著他的嘴巴。

光无奈地想著或许不用嘴巴让对方先去一次对方就不会让他说话，而就在这瞬间，他突然意识到他们根本还没谈好价钱就已经进行到了这一步。他开始配合并更加激烈地挑逗对方，在对方在自己嘴内进出的时候不停用舌头舔弄讨好，就好像是吃著什么很好吃的东西一样。说到这里，光确实脑袋里面再想著好吃的东西。为此他舔得更起劲了，只是控制著自己的嘴巴避免惨案发生。他觉得自己干得漂亮，然而却意外地发现对方一点也都不开心。在他偷偷由下往上看著对方，想看看对方怎么看自己工作态度的时候，他看见那人的眼中有著愤怒，眉头紧皱似乎下一秒就要骂人。光不确定这是不是对方舒服到了极点反而看著像生气，只是他后来也不敢看对方了，垂下眼睛只是专注地服侍在自己嘴中的性器。

那粗大的性器并没有在他嘴内解放，对方在他嘴巴酸得不行的时候抽了出来，拍了拍他的脸让他转过去趴在床上。这终于到了要进入的这一步，光的呼吸又开始混乱紧张。他趴在床上，浑身绷紧就像是上了祭坛的牲礼。他把自己最为脆弱的地方送给了对方，然后预期著接下来会有撕裂般的疼痛。对方不慌不忙地又拿了一些香膏来拓展他的后面，毕竟从浴室开拓以来到光进行口腔的服侍也已经过了一段时间。那原本被开拓良好的后穴，现在应该也闭紧不少。那男人的作法是对的，光的后穴确实因为时间的因素稍稍闭合，但是又与光本人想得有很大的差距。他原本以为自己的后穴要再次被开拓，应该会花上不少时间。然而或许是因为男人用的香膏实属上等，又或许因为后穴对于方才被开拓的记忆犹存，他的后穴很快就吞入了男人的手指。对方几乎可以说是没有花上什么力气，就把他的后穴给打开。

「看看你……」男人的声音有著说不清楚的味道，光的注意力无法集中，无法辨别他说话背后是否藏有深意。他的全副吸引力被后面那不停进出的手指所吸引，那彷佛搅著的不是他的后穴，而是他的脑子。他的全身酸软，底下的阴茎也缓缓翘起。他听见了水声，有什么东西从他的肉穴流下，把他的屁股以及大腿根给弄湿。他的后穴已经彻底软开，做好吞下更粗硬物的准备。

光感觉到了有什么东西抵在自己的后穴，那感觉太过鲜明，鲜明的他意识到了对方似乎是直接碰触自己的肉体。

「等……等……」他不停摇头，然而对方的身体已经压了上来。在他有些慌张摇头的时候直接进入了他的躯体。光的上半身因为这样的撞击直接趴到了床上，他的后穴被突然撑大，他有些难受但是又有一种被填满的感觉。男人贴著他的背，一手扶著光的腰，另一只手按在了他紧抓著床单的右手上。他听见对方发出低低的喘息，这是今晚他第一次除了那半挺的性器之外感受到对方确实动了情欲。对方一口咬在了他的后颈上，不是很疼，还用舌头轻轻舔著。光的呼吸混乱，整张脸埋在高级丝绸的床单里面。他的眼角有著泪水，那是猛地被进入以后所分泌出来的泪水。他的后穴很疼很涨，对方性器太大了，大得他觉得自己好像要坏掉一样。然而他没有坏掉，在稍稍休息以后男人就开始抽插了起来。

「哈…哈……慢点……求你……」他的恳求在此时显得酸软无力，对方根本没有打算听他说话，只是不停的进出那柔软的通道。光的性器挺立了起来，前端不停摩擦底下的床单，把那里都给弄湿。这张床很好，并没有发出那种摇摇欲坠的声音。但是光此时暗自庆幸，至少不要做到一半床塌了。比起他心里还有些微小的抗拒跟犹豫，他的后穴满足而快速地缠绕著对方不停抽插的性器。他可以感觉到自己的肠道不知道为什么非常喜欢这样的感觉，明明应该是第一次被男人干，却是快速地从这样的交合中获得快乐。光的屁股下意识地抬高追逐对方的性器，他的双腿发软，被人握住自己性器的时候毫无反抗能力。他只能不停的喘息，喘得就像是过呼吸一般。粗大的阴茎不停开拓他，捅到最里面的地方然后又拔了出去。

「啊…啊……」光被肏出了彷佛奶猫一般的声音，细小的呻吟又断断续续。他有些不知所措，被开拓的部位很烫，烫得让他舒服得几乎要在这里昏厥。然而那人似乎是注意到他已经涣散的神智，突然狠狠地捏了一下他的乳首。那是一个警告，警告他不许在这里就这么睡过去。光觉得这似乎也是如此，在对方肏自己的时候睡过去实在是很失礼的作法。更别提对方今晚还买了自己，如果就这么睡过去的话也太过份。也许是抱持著这样一点的愧疚感，他在对方的命令下没有什么抵抗地将原本握著床单的手空了出来，开始搓揉自己的乳首。自己玩弄自己乳头的感觉很奇怪，特别是现在体内还有不停进出的肉棒。但是这样的感觉意外得很好，光从前可没意识到自己的身体这般淫乱。他的乳头因为之前一直被忽略似乎有些不满，一旦被触摸以后就反应十分激烈。然而这样的不满也不过是光的幻想，他才发现自己并不怎么喜欢这样趴著的姿势，因为他的胸口并没有被好好地照顾到。

然而他很快被人拉了起来，改变姿势让他趴到了墙上。他双手撑墙，性器对著的是床头板。他的身体被撞得一晃一晃地，如果不闭上眼睛那么光是看著壁纸上的图案都可能让他头晕脑涨。在被对方允许的情况下，他把双手放到了自己的阴茎上。那大半时间只能可怜地自己摇晃的东西现在终于被包裹起来，搭配后穴的快感几乎把光给逼疯。他不停说出无意义的喘息，肺部的空气几乎要不够用。他射了一次，尽管他努力用自己的手包裹那些东西仍有丁点液体滴落到了枕头上。他听见对方好像说了什么，在一阵颤抖之后他感觉到对方释放在自己体内。

终于结束了，光呼出了一口气。他感觉到很疲惫，很想要睡上一觉。他不晓得能不能跟对方拜托让他在这里住上一晚，又或者是拿上钱回家。他感觉到对方抽出性器以后自己后穴里面还有液体流下，他脑子里想著清理有些麻烦。然而就是这时候，天旋地转，他发现自己躺在了床上。他可以看见天花板上那古老吊灯，也可以看见男人压到了自己身上。

「等等？你……」他的声音有些沙哑，现在他才注意到自己的声音因为刚刚喊得太大声有些受损。男人不多说话，只是让他抱著自己的腿把屁股露出来。「你……」光觉得这很不可思议，为什么这个男人可以那么快就恢复？他是听说过有些刚刚成年初尝性爱的小年轻可以很快恢复。但是这男人……虽说不老，但至少已经不是那种可以恣意妄为消耗自己精力的年纪。然而对方挺立的性器告诉他确实行，他才刚刚被肏开的屁股又被贯穿，这一次或许是因为直面看著对方压上来，那种被肏的感觉更加深刻。对方的身上有些许汗水，那金色的眼睛没有初见那样带著不耐烦与厌恶，反而是带著某种深刻的情感。他想说些什么，但是很快除了再次呻吟之外也是什么都说不出来。这回那人不让他自己摸著乳首，而是弯下身体用牙齿与唇舌去玩弄那本来就已经被开发过的部位。

这次交合也花了很久的时间，光一开始还有东西能够射，最后只能哭喊著请求对方放过自己的性器。对他来说，男人要达到高潮大概就是射精。然而这回他体验到了什么叫做干高潮，他连续干高潮了好几次，他的小腿几乎抽筋地撑著床，脚指也过度收缩。他想要逃离这里，却像是被钉死在标本台上的昆虫一样只能被固定在同样的位置。他的声音已经无法发出，泪水流了满脸都是。他不记得自己是怎么失去意识，而等他再次醒来已经是第二天的早晨。

他的身体被清理干净，睡在了昨晚买他的男人怀中。光的喉咙有些疼，桌上事先放好的一杯水与几粒上面写著是止疼药与消炎药的药丸。一般来说，在这种都不认识彼此的状况下他不该吃下这些药物，毕竟谁知道那究竟是什么。然而在这个男人这里，光不知道为什么就安心地把那些东西吃掉。厚厚一叠钱已经被放在桌上，光看了都很是吃惊。他是不知道高级妓女的行情有多少，但是他没想过男人肏了自己一晚居然会给那么多。

他小心地爬下了床，给对方盖好被子以后就慢慢挪动著步伐走了出去。他穿好自己的衣服，也不知道自己出于什么样的心思给对方烤了土司，弄了咖啡又煎了荷包蛋与培根。他将这些东西放在了桌上，希望对方会喜欢这样的早餐。

他慢慢地往外走去，看见了一些带有名字的信件。

『原来他的名字叫做爱梅特赛尔克吗？』光忍不住想著，往外走进了布满朝霞的街道。

END


End file.
